Ma seule chanson d'Amour
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si avant de devenir un Gardien Jack avait rencontré celle qui deviendra sa femme? Et qui par la suite deviendra aussi Gardien? [Soyez sympas, c'est ma toute première histoire sur ces deux films!]
1. Chapter 1

Ma seule chanson d'Amour

Source: Rise of the Guardians et Frozen

Genre : UA + Songfic + Romance

Couple: Jack Frost x Elsa

Disclaimers: Les personnages de « La Reine des Neiges » et « Les 5 Légendes » plus la chanson ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé : Et si avant de devenir un Gardien Jack avait rencontré celle qui deviendra sa femme? Et qui par la suite deviendra aussi Gardien?

Chapitre unique: Deuxième Gardien de l'Hiver

POV auteure

Deux ans cents. Cela fait 200 ans que Jack Frost avait été choisi par l'Homme de la Lune et qu'il était devenu l'Esprit de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement.

Mais le jeune Esprit s'ennuie. Certes, il apporte bonheur et joie aux enfants du monde entier, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir seul. Car personne ne le voit, si les enfants sont heureux de voir la neige tomber ils ne savent pas reconnaître que c'est grâce à lui, Jack Frost, qu'ils peuvent s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Mais depuis 20 ans Jack fait toujours le même rêve. Il y voit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs au regard bleu clair maîtrisant la neige ainsi que la glace vivant dans un pays nommé Arendelle. La couronne qu'elle porte est le signe qu'elle est issue d'une lignée royale. Princesse? Reine?

Il l'ignore, mais sans savoir comment il tomba amoureux de la jeune femme. prit d'une décision irrévocable il prit son envol vers Arendelle où il découvrit le pays enneigé. Un peu plus au nord sous ses yeux admiratifs il vit un château de glace prendre forme tout comme il entendit (et reconnut) la voix de la femme de ses rêves.

Une fois que le château de glace fut entièrement fini, Jack ne put s'en empêcher, il s'approcha tout en chantant.

Jack: **Tu es née d'un rêve**

**D'un trait de couleur  
**

Il trouva la jeune femme à la tresse magnifique. Quelle avait été la dernière fois où il était tombé amoureux avant sa mort? Il ne s'en souvient plus, mais il est captivé par la beauté simple de la jeune femme ayant créé le château de glace.

Jack: **Un bout d'arc en ciel **

**S'est posé sur mon cœur  
**

Sans s'arrêter de chanter l'Esprit de l'Hiver se dirigea vers le château, espérant que son chant intriguerait la belle inconnue.

Jack: **Je t'imaginais**

**Tu vivais en moi**

Ce qui marcha.

Jack: **Soudain **

**Tu parais**

La jeune femme ouvrit les portes du balcon, intriguée, s'approchant de lui.

Jack: **Je m'approche**

**Je te vois**

Etrangement, elle ne parut pas surprise de le voir voler. Jack sentit son souffle se couper en la contemplant de plus près. Superbe…

Jack: **On s'est retrouvés **

**On s'est reconnus  
**

Jack sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, (heureux de constater qu'elle le voit et l'entende) il s'approcha un peu plus, s'asseyant sur le bord du balcon de glace, son bâton en main.

Jack: **Quand toi et moi **

**On ne s'était jamais vus**

La jeune femme s'avança, se plaçant à sa gauche, le regardant ave dans les yeux une étrange lueur.

Jack: **Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Me menait vers toi **

**Te conduisait vers moi  
**

Hésitant, il voulut caresser la joue de la jeune femme, mais il ne le fit pas.

Jack: **Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime **

Oui, il l'aime.

Jack: **Je t'aime **

**Depuis toujours  
**

Depuis la 1ère fois où il avait rêvé d'elle, il avait le pressentiment que jamais son âme ne serait en paix s'il ne la rencontrerait pas.

Jack: **Tu es la seule  
Ma seule chanson d'Amour**

Quand il eut fini de chanter il lui sourit:

-Jack. se présenta-t-il.

-Elsa. lui rendit-elle son sourire la belle inconnue.

Elsa: **Je t'ai vu en rêve**

**Effleurer mon cœur  
**

Jack frissonna en entendant la douce voix d'Elsa chanter. Merveilleuse…

Elsa: **Du bout de tes lèvres **

**M'emporter en douceur  
**

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée l'Esprit de l'Hiver eut le souffle coupé en sentant la main d'Elsa se posa sur sa main de libre.

Elsa: **Tu n'étais qu'un songe **

**Un Prince endormi  
**

Il la vit sourire, d'un sourire timide, les yeux pétillant.

Elsa: **Un baiser d'Amour **

**Te ramène à la Vie  
**

Son visage est tout près du sien, il sent son cœur battre comme un fou.

Elsa: **On s'est retrouvés **

**On s'est reconnus  
**

S'il n'était pas aussi certain qu'il était bel et bien mort, 200 ans plus tôt, il penserait que son cœur veut sortir de sa poitrine tellement il bat vite.

Elsa: **Quand toi et moi **

**On ne s'était jamais vus  
**

Les joues d'Elsa sont légèrement rouges, comme si elle n'osait plus faire un geste, le cœur battant.

Elsa: **Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Te menait vers moi**

**Me conduisait vers toi  
**

Jack se rappela ce que ses rêves lui avaient permis de voir la vie concernant Elsa. La peur de son don après qu'elle ait blessé sa petite sœur lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, la mort de leurs parents, sa solitude afin de protéger Anna, le jour du couronnement, la découverte par tous de ses pouvoirs, sa fuite du palais jusqu'au moment où elle avait créé son palais.

Elsa: **Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime **

Par contre, ses rêves ne l'avaient pas du tout prévenu qu'Elsa rêverait de lui et tomberait amoureuse de lui !

Elsa : **Je t'aime **

**Depuis toujours  
**

« Je suppose que comme nous souffrons tous 2 de solitude et que nous maîtrisons la glace cela nous rapproche. Ce qui expliquerait le pourquoi nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre. » pensa justement l'éternel adolescent. « A moins que l'Homme de la Lune n'y soit pour quelque chose? »

Elsa: **Tu es la seule  
Ma seule chanson d'Amour  
**

Elsa baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Elle se rappelle de ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse où elle se voyait le jour (raté) du couronnement puis qu'elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui, comme elle, maîtrise la glace.

Jack lui releva doucement le menton, plongeant son regard bleu foncé dans celui clair d'Elsa. Ce qu'ils purent lire dans le regard de l'autre les fit sourire:

Tendresse, compréhension, douceur, confiance et beaucoup d'Amour.

C'est ensemble que les deux êtres maîtrisant le froid chantèrent.

Les deux: **Tu n'es pas un rêve **

**Tu es né de moi  
**

Jack descendit du balcon, gardant dans sa main celle d'Elsa qui ne frissonna pas ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de l'Esprit de l'Amusement.

Les deux: **Je ne suis sur Terre **

**Que pour être avec toi  
**

Allez savoir comment, mais les deux ''Maîtres'' de la glace se mirent à danser sans pour autant cesser de chanter alors que Jack tient son bâton en équilibre sur ses épaules.

Les deux: **Au fil du destin**

**Le son d'une voix  
**

Jamais au cours de sa vie, Elsa pensait qu'un jour elle puisse être aussi heureuse.

Heureuse. Ce mot lui arracha un franc sourire en comprenant que son vœu secret s'est réalisé. Car si son don est toujours présent, elle est comblée d'être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui maîtrise la même magie!

Les deux: **On croit se connaître **

**Depuis mille ans, déjà  
**

En voyant Elsa sourire Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

Les deux: **On s'est retrouvés**

**On s'est reconnus  
**

Oubliant le monde, oubliant ce qui avait été leur vie avant de se rencontrer, Jack et Elsa dansèrent, dansèrent et dansèrent. Le cœur léger. Amoureux.

Les deux: **Quand toi et moi **

**On ne s'était jamais vus  
**

« Homme de la Lune, si tu m'entends, exauce mon souhait, svp. Faites qu'Elsa devienne un deuxième Esprit de l'Hiver, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. » supplia Jack.

Les deux: **Comme si le hasard qui guidait nos pas  
Me menait vers toi**

**Te conduisait vers moi**

Elsa pensait la même chose, à la différence qu'elle espérait qu'Anna trouverait sur son lit sa lettre d'adieu. Elle adore sa petite sœur, mais se sent incapable de rester sur Terre pour continuer à vivre.

Les deux: **Ce n'est plus un rêve **

**Un trait de couleur  
**

D'ailleurs à part Jack, qui pourrait l'aimer comme elle est?

Les deux: **Un bout d'arc en ciel **

**S'est posé sur nos cœurs  
**

Au Palais Anna est dans sa chambre, elle a revêtue une cape et, sur le point de partir, remarqua une lettre sur son oreiller.

L'Homme de la Lune: **Tu l'imaginais **

Ouvrant la lettre elle reconnut l'écriture de son aînée. A la fin de sa lecture la jeune fille rousse ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Jack: **Je t'imaginais**

La jeune Princesse relut plusieurs fois la lettre. En fait, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa sœur était si distance envers elle, durant ces 10 années elle n'avait fait que son devoir d'aînée: La protéger.

L'Homme de la Lune: **Il vivait en toi **

Elsa avait couché sur papier les réponses aux innombrables questions de sa cadette, lui expliquant que depuis sa naissance elle possède des pouvoirs lui permettant de manipuler la glace et la neige. Mais que jamais elle n'avait put oublier le lien qui les unissaient quand elles étaient petites filles.

Elsa: **Tu vivais en moi  
**

La Princesse sentit son cœur plus léger comme les souvenirs lui revenir. Oui, elle se rappelait de ce jour où elle avait demandé à sa sœur de venir jouer avec elle… Ce jour où Elsa l'avait blessé à la tête, d'où la présence de sa mèche blanche.

-Pardonne-moi, Elsa. murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi, je t'aime, grande sœur.

Avec douceur elle sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille, son dos rencontrant un torse dur, mais chaud. Kristoff…°

L'Homme de la Lune : **Soudain tu parais **

**Il s'approche de tes doigts  
**

Pendant ce temps au palais des glaces les deux amoureux continuèrent de danser.

L'Homme de la Lune: **Ils se sont aimés**

**Se sont reconnus  
**

Essoufflés, mais heureux, les deux amoureux cessèrent de danser, mais le même sourire heureux étire leurs lèvres.

L'Homme de la Lune: **Alors qu'elle et lui **

**Ne s'étaient jamais vus  
**

Elsa se blottit dans les bras de Jack. Ce dernier comprit que sa belle a besoin d'être rassurée, il la serra tendrement contre lui de sa main droite tandis que la gauche tient son bâton.

D'une même voix, ils chantèrent une nouvelle fois:

Les deux: **Je t'aime **

**Je t'aime **

Se dégageant doucement des bras de son amoureux, Elsa releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Esprit de l'Amusement.

Les deux: **Je t'aime depuis toujours  
**

Jack comprit. Etrangement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pourtant pas, le jeune Esprit avait comprit la demande muette de sa bien-aimée.

Les deux: **Ma seule chanson…  
**

_Emmène-moi ailleurs. Je ne souhaiterai pas que la Vie nous sépare…_

Les deux: **Ma seule chanson d'Amour...  
**

Le vent lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Surprit, Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. Il voulut interrompre la chanson pour demander confirmation à Elsa sur ce que le vent vient de lui apprendra, mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune Reine acquiesça.

_Anna sera une meilleure Reine que moi. En ce moment, elle connaît les réponses à ses questions._

Les deux: **D'Amour...**

A son tour Jack acquiesça, comprenant la demande muette d'Elsa.

Lorsque la chanson se termina les deux amoureux approchèrent leurs visages et tendrement, doucement, ils s'embrassèrent.

Et sans qu'ils le remarquent l'Homme de la Lune les illumina, réalisant le souhait des deux amoureux.

C'est ainsi qu'Elsa devient le deuxième Esprit de l'Hiver.

Car comment rester insensible au chagrin de deux êtres si semblables?

_***Bonjour! Bonsoir! Ceci est ma première fanfic sur le couple Jack x Elsa. J'adore ce couple! Car grâce à la fic « Briser la glace », j'ai eu le courage et l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple assez particulier, mais oh combien adorable! **_

_**Vous en pensez quoi? Rewiens?***_

°Petite info: En temps ordinaire Anna rencontre en premier Hans puis après le « petit marchand de glaçon » qu'est Kristoff, mais comme j'ai changé certaines choses du film ''Frozen'' il me semblait normal de faire en sorte qu'Anna ait déjà rencontré le fils adoptif des Troll et sois tombée amoureuse de lui au lieu de ce fou d'Hans!


	2. Remerciements

Chers fans, je tiens à vous préciser que ceci n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, mais une page de remerciements adressés à:

Torredemarfil14, Miss Égypte, Yomba et Navirina qui grâce leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup m'ont donné la force pour créer une autre crossover basé sur « Les 5 Légendes » et « La Reine des Neiges » (ou Frozen). Son nom? 'Et si l'histoire avait été inversée?'

Je me rends compte que depuis je sais utiliser les MP, je ne vous ai jamais adressé un petit mot de remerciement, alors...J'en profite!

J'espère trouver la force pour continuer ma deuxième fiction qui a beaucoup étonné Navirina par le choix de mon couple numéro deux!

En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée/journée!

PS: Avis à ceux qui viendrait lire ma fiction si vous remarquez une faute qui m'aurait échappé, je ne saurais pas la corriger!


End file.
